


Window Wash

by Nai_A_Bear



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-05 16:58:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4187676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nai_A_Bear/pseuds/Nai_A_Bear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When assitant Castiel Novak meets flirty window washer Dean Winchester,how will he react?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Window Wash

“-there’s the 3:40 meeting that needs to be canceled,Kendra from banks will be calling around lunch time so I need you stay here,I’m sure that won’t be an issue? Plus I need those approvement papers by tomorrow morning.Got that Castiel?” Uriel asked,stading next to his assistant desk in the open office lounge.

It was a another crazy work day that Castiel has grown accustom to and he,being patient as ever,only nodded at the tasks given.Uriel nodded,glad to have an active assistant,and left for the elevators.When Castiel saw that the doors close,he dropped his note pad along with his head on the desk,letting out a tired groan.  
When he started his job at L.O.R.D Corp.,it was an easy-keep up job that he had no problem waking up too.Cas started as a cubicle worker,sending paper in and out of the office without having to leave his chair but then one day he was called up to then main offices up in the 14th floor.

Now,this was not a good thing.

Last time someone got called up,there was a whole 3rd floor inspection which got half of the staff fired.Castiel had nothing to hide but it made him nervouse getting on that elevator.He didn’t want something to go wrong,he’d be working hard ever since he started in the company and to be fired now would be terrible.He’d have no place to go,even now he was just staying at a rundown apartment with barely anything to eat.  
He fidgeted with his thoughts in that empty mechanical box,his heart all but leaping to his throat when he heard the arriving ding.While getting out he was pushed to the side by a very furious woman in a pencil skirt and a high bun.He reconized her,she was the very woman who interviewed him when he applied to this job.Naiomy,Castiel believed that was her name.She didn’t seem to remember him but she still eyed Castiel up before huffing and muttering a “good luck” as the elevator doors closed on her.Turning around,now looking at a very bare lounge,Cas felt a shiver run up his spine.Everything was cream colored,the only thing that brought some sort of life to this room were the huge glass windows and the potted plants on the sides, and even they looked dead.The other thing that stood out was the oak colored desk in the middle of the room which he passed to get to the doors behind it.Every step he took was like sudden death and when he knocked on the door,a strong “Come in” emitting from the other side,Castiel felt as he were about to faint on the spot.

He didn’t know what awaited,but he never imagined it was where he sat today. Apparently he was just promoted to assistant manager. The woman who had pushed him earlier was fired to give him the spot and,honestly,Castiel didn’t know how to feel about that.He had the whole 14th floor lounge to himself since the boss was rarely there and his job didn’t really change.He still did papers and sended them in and out of the company but now he worked full time.If he slept 10 hours a week and eat dinner by the end of the day it would be a miracle.His body and mind were drained but he didn’t dare to ask for time off.He couldn’t afford it and his boss couldn’t be bothered.

Cas just shook his head and massaged his temples,letting his head rest on his arms on top of the desk. He would work easier if he would have had his coffee this morning but,of course,he over slept and rushed down to work. Getting dressed on the way and eating toast in the car had almost gotten him a ticket,but he managed to get on time.Now,even though he got 30 minutes of extra sleep,he felt tremendously tired.Shaking his head and slapping his face lightly didn’t help him wake up,but he knew he had to get started on the paper work before Uriel came back.He rested his head on one arm as he waited for his computer to start up,but even then he felt his eyes droop and his mind shutting down…

A tapping on glass is what woke up Castiel a while later.

He blinked various times,trying to get the blurriness out from his eyes as he lifted his head to look around the room.He searched for the source of the tapping,his eyes landing on the clock on the wall by mistake but it made him almost have a heart attack. He slept for two hours,meaning he had two hours less too work with paperwork.

Which was definatly not a good thing.

While he panicked the tapping continued,making his stress grow more.Agravated,he looked to the left,finally finding the source.

A man with an orange vest and a matching helmet was knocking on the window, a worried expression on his face.

“Ywu ojay?” Was all Castiel could understand.

The assistant almost face palmed right there.It was Tusday,meaning it was window washing day,also meaning he had to send this week’s approvement papers downstairs by the end of the day.He let his head fall back on the desk,the preasure was becoming to much.The knocks on the window returned and lifting his head and rubbing his eyes,Cas stood up from his desk and trudged (still half asleep) to the window were he could have a better view of the man.The sun was really bright now that he got closer to the glass,Castiel’s eyes adjusting to the light and now,other than the orange vest,he noticed a pair of green eyes and a crooked smile looking back at him.Castiel stood more alert,a little smile creeping on to his own lips.

“Are you okay?” The words slightly clear because of the proximity,Castiel only nodding,his eyes sparkling as grew more awake.

“Yeah,just tired.” Castiel responded,noticing how the guy shuffled as close as the panel he was standing on would let him to the window.

“Tired huh? Well,one could imagine what a cute guy like yourself could be up to at night,eh?” The guy winked, Castiel’s face becoming flushed in an instant. “I’m Dean,by the way.”

“Castiel.” He answered,but he noticed Dean’s face turned to confusion.

“What?” Dean asked,leaning on the panel.

“Castiel!” He said louder but still the green eyed man leaned towards the window,one hand now cupping his ear.

“WHAT?!” The window washer yelled making the other roll his eyes.

“I said-“ Castiel cut himself off since he saw that Dean still didn’t hear him.He held up a finger so he would give him a second and,standing on his tip-toes,opened the latch on one of the windows near him.Cas pushed it open,the warm air from outside coming in and nipping at his face as he leaned outside,getting a better view of his companion.

“I’m Castiel.” He yelled since Dean was a few steps farther than the window he opened,and the traffic happening under them was a bit loud.He wondered how Dean originally heard him when he said he was tired.  
Dean only smiled,walking down the panel so he would be face to face with the office worker.

“Heard you the first time,Sleeping Beauty.I just wanted to get you out here.” The brunet said, making Castiel blush more than he did before.

Cas has had past experiences with guys,but this one was really taking the cake.However,he wasn’t going to let this stranger win.

Giving his most deadpan expression,Castiel said “You seem to be real flirt,for all you know,I could be straight.”

Which Dean laughed at and replied “With a blush like that,I really doubt it.”

Castiel rolled his eyes,deciding to go along with it. This guy was cute and willing,not to mention he hasn’t dated in a while.

“So,what have you been up to that’s got you so tired?” Dean asked,crossing his arms with a cocky little smirk on his lips.

“Paperwork.” Castiel said dryly making Dean laugh in surprise “I hate it,it’s endless.”

“Well,at least you got air condition,” Dean started,grabbing the spray bottle next to him “and don’t have stand under the blazing sun all day.” He ended,spraying Cas with some water.He laughed while Castiel whipped the water of his face,a loose smile on his lips.

“Well,you’re a charmer.” The blue eyed man said,making Dean laugh.

“A charming prince for a beautiful princess.” Dean said bowing,making the panel shift which made him stand upright in panic. “God,I hate this thing.”

“Then why not come in?” Castiel said,making Dean look at him in surprise.He was feeling more bold now and even though he had work,he needed to keep his head clear for a while and flirting always made him a bit loose.Or,well,that’s what his last boyfriend told him.

Dean looked tempted to enter,but his phone went off in that exact moment.He took it out,giving Cas a sorry look and answered.

“WINCHESTER,YOU BETTER GET YOUR BUTT IN GEAR,I CAN SEE YOU SLACKING FROM DOWN HERE AND YOU STILL GOT 5 WINDOWS TO GO,SO GET A MOVE ON OR ELSE!” The call ended swiftly and Dean didn’t even need to lift the phone to his ear.Sighning,he put his phone back in his pocket and gave Cas an apologetic look.

“Gotta get back to work,princess” Dean said softly,the words barely there.

Castiel was a bit disappointed but nodded in understanding nevertheless,yawning in the process.Dean stared at him for a while before turning around,searching in a red box that was behind him.With a satisfied grunt,he turned towards Castiel,a thermos in his hand.Confused,the office worker tilted his head,looking between Dean and the thermo.

“I think this might help” Dean said as he handed the cylinder to him.With the wind wiping his black hair around,Cas opened the top,the scent of coffee hitting his nose.

“I served a bit too much this morning,good thing I did though.” He smiled,making Cas smile back.

“Thank you.” Cas said,putting the thermos to the side and holding to the sides of the windows so he could starch and plant a kiss on Dean’s cheek.Now it was the other’s turn to blush,Cas able to see some freckles on his face now.

“Ye-yeah,no problem.Just make sure to give it back.” Dean explained,walking to the working panel so he could get to the upper floors.

“Is this your excuse to see me again?!” Cas shouted,seeing Dean smile and shrug.

“Maybe!” Dean replied before going up slowly,Cas laughing and heading back inside with the thermos,closing the window behind him.

When Dean Winchester finished cleaning and was lowering the panel to the ground,he was surprised to see the thermos outside Castiel’s window. Peering inside,he found the office light shut down and the room empty,making him wonder where the cute worker went.When he was finally on the ground and got his pay for the day,he sat in one of the beches,opening the thermos and looking inside.  
There was a little note with numbers smudged with coffee,but it made Dean smile and laugh.

“That coffee was horrible,you better make it up for ma Winchester ;) I’m on break now,meet me at the bakery down the street.-Princess”

Dean laughed and put away his thermos,thanking anyone out there that made Sam sick so he had to fill in today.

**Author's Note:**

> This is crap but that's what you get when your mom doesn't give you a computer till the week before the dead line -.- Still had fun writing it tho.


End file.
